Am i Dreaming?
by DeathlyAngel
Summary: <html><head></head>It began as a fight to the death, it ended in many awkward couples and an unanswered question. Random Naruto adventure/Laughs/coupling.</html>


WARNING: This story got a little out of hand and lost its plot, lol.!

Naruto lie motionless nearby, the kunai still protruding from his heart.

She had barely given him the chance to stand after that.

With a sickening merciless blow she could hear his tibia crack clean in two.  
>Sasuke cried out in agony clutching his right thigh.<p>

The shinobi lie defeated, beaten to an inch of his life, barely conscious at her feet.  
>Sure Naruto had done the majority of the damage but she would make sure it was not in vain.<p>

"Why'd you do it! "  
>"Was it not enough that he's spent every day of the last 3 years of his life chasing your shadow!", Sakura screamed at her ex-comrade, grabbing his collar she tore him from the ground and slammed him into a rock wall.<p>

"Naruto gave up so much for us..."  
>Heavy tears rolled freely down her face.<br>"...for.. you.. Sasuke,

...he even gave you the kyuubi, knowing full well what you were going to do, does that honestly mean nothing to you!".

Another sickening thud as a re-enforced chakra kick went into Sasukes side.

This time as his body hit the floor, Sasuke lie motionless blood running from his eyes and mouth.

Sakura didn't need to examine him to know she had just punctured one of his lungs with his own broken ribs.

A pair of arms encircled Sakura gently.  
>"That's enough".<br>Karin said softly even as Sakura tried to break free of her grasp.

Suigetsu walked past them both.  
>"Ya know, i think you both owe me for this!" he stated casually.<p>

Deidara was close in tow behind the hidden mist nin constantly trying to tug on suigetsu's hand like a pestilent child.

"Me too, hn? He added," Couldn't of created this ambush without us, yeah.".

Deidara finally got a decent grip and yanked a distracted Suigetsu to the ground.

He seemed annoyed and decided to lay there until Deidara got bored with his lack of reaction.  
>"Why's he better than me, hn? "Deidara finally yelled for everyone to hear.<p>

" You know he did kill me once, doesn't that count for something, hn?"  
>Suigetsu sighed as he headed over to Sasuke, ignoring the art obsessed Akatsuki.<p>

Sakura gave up struggling as she watched Kakashi sensei bind Sasukes limp hands with an ANBU chakra rope.

"We cant let him die, lets go" Karin stated glaring at the unconscious Uchiha with discust as both she and Sakura kneeled by Naruto's side performing what healing jutsu they knew to stabilise him.

Gaara rose up on one knee wiping the blood from his mouth.  
>The Uchiha, regardless of how twisted he'd become still had a shadow of his former self buried deep within him, he was sure of it now.<br>Just like he had.  
>It had taken Naruto's self sacrificing nature back then for him to realise his mistake too.<br>But this time it had gone too far.  
>Sasukes thirst for revenge couldn't even be satiated by the Kyuubi's power.<p>

Madara now had it and who knew how much time they had left before he initiated his tsuki no me "eye of the moon" project.

It was a matter of time with the Sannin dead, the kages of the five nations enslaved, the samurai wiped from existence and the last two hopes of the ninja world too busy trying to destroy one another.

Sai came into Gaara's view offering out his gloved hand and giving the Kazekage an almost pained smile.  
>He momentarily wondered how this ANBU foundation member had found peace in his existence before team 7, Sai seemed so socially unadaptable.<p>

Gaara sighed before taking his hand and wandering into a busy hyuuga girl with long black hair.  
>Gaara sighed again,... another socially unadaptable person, are we really so common?..<br>He dismissed the thought and helped her as she struggled to lift an injured shinobi from the ground onto a stretcher.

Kakashi had slung Sasuke over his shoulder.  
>Even if the kid had almost killed his other student, Sasuke was still his student too.<br>The white haired nin was riddled with guilt.  
>One again he had been too late to stop them.<br>The least he could do was make sure neither of them died before they apologised to one another.

He located Yamato in another area and nodded silently to the 1st hokage clone experiment.  
>Yamato formed several hand formations before placing his palm on the ground.<br>Only Kakashi really noticed the light rumble beneath them all.

"So your doing that then are you?" a monotone voice was heard over the murmuring of everyone around them.

Shikamaru straightened himself from the pole he was leaning on.  
>"i'll give you a hand," he stated simply.<p>

Kakashi nodded as the jounin followed him unquestioningly.

"Lady Tsunade, may i borrow a little of your time, your student seems to of left Sasuke in quite a critical state."

The once beautiful 4th hokage was beginning to show signs of stress and fatigue as her aged appearance surfaced upon treating the injured.  
>She nodded silently finishing her aid on an injured nin and following Kakashi and Shikamaru down into the interrogation cells Yamato had conjured.<p>

"Is he going to be alright?" Karin asked Sakura slipping her hand into Sakuras.  
>Maybe a little entertainment would make him feel better? " Karin spoke suggestively as she straddled Sakura all of a sudden.<p>

She was speechless.

All of a sudden Suigetsu came from a room in a hurry walking past them rather urgently.

"D,you have a problem?" Karin teased him.

He stopped a moment and took in what he was seeing almost confused.

"You two..?- his sentence was cut short as Deidara came running crash tackling Suigetsu to the ground.

"This is so not my fault yeah, i fell for his advances, he's trying to make you think im to blame, hn! " Deidara shouted annoyed.

"Hn.." Karin imitated the art crazed nin," i don't think so Suigetsu isn't like that the only guy hes after is Sasuke".

Deidara glared at both the pink girls for quite a long moment.

"Then can you ask him to give me my damn clothes back!"  
>Only then did they realise Deidara was on top of Suigetsu completely naked wrestling over something in the mist nin's robe.<p>

Sakura screamed once again toppling Karin out of her lap before letting out a gigantic blast followed closely by " Shannanaara!".

Both nin's went airborne yelling something like they were blasting off again.

"AAHHHHHHHH"  
>Sakura woke up covered in a cold sweat.<p>

"What in hell kind of dream was that!" She yelled yanking on her sheet and shaking her head.

" Go back to sleep..." came a voice from beside her.

Sakura pulled back the sheets startled..  
>"Your...oh, no way!".<p> 


End file.
